An Offer You Can't Refuse (Level)
Description *Objectives: **Save Commander Ramirez! *Characters **US Army Rangers **Al-Kadhum *Weather: None *Vehicles Used: None *Achievements: **Reclamation ***(Save Commander Ramirez on Legendary Difficulty.) *Skulls: None Gameplay Info *Level: An Offer You Can't Refuse *Date/Time: January 24, 2948 9:31:00 pm and counting *Place: Al-Kadhum base *Character: Pvt. James Connar *Division: 7th Ranger Regiment Opening Scene *Cinematic Scene You see Pvt. James Connar, Sgt. Bacon, Cpl. Dunn, Lt. Gonzalez, and Cmdr. Matthews all in the elevator. You then see the elevator going down the elevator shaft and return to the group of Rangers. Cpl. Dunn says, "So what do you think is down there." and Commander Matthews replies, "I don't know...what ever it is Sighs I don't know." Sgt. Bacons says, "Al Kadhum?" and Cpl. Dunn replies, "Probably, but what ever it is, we should find our friends and save them." and Private James Connar says, "Hooah." The elevator bell dings as the doors open. Cpl. Dunn shouts, "Now!" and they quickly take down an Al Kadhum Base Guard. The scene ends. Gameplay The player and team head down a hallway and meet with light opposition of Al Kadhum base guards and main guards. They fight their way through, running into an armory and sliding to cover. The 7th Ranger Regiment opens fire on the Al Kadhum forces and push them back making their way slowly into a main control room. They continue the hard battle and kick down a door leading into another main control room. They head down a flight of stairs battling forces as they breach another door. Over the intercalm the Al Kadhum alert base guards as the 7th Ranger Regiment fights their way into a Prison-Industrial Complex. The some members release 4th and 2nd Ranger Regiment members from their cells, as they join up with the 7th Ranger Regiment. They continue their way into a cell room and kick down the door. Pvt. James Connar is attacked by a Al Kadhum main guard soldier and the player must kill him, followed by five other hosiles in order to continue. If he misses once, they all die and its mission failed. If the player succeeds they hurry inside and the player hears Muhammad Saf-Halad over the intercalm. At this point the player must choose to either kill Commander Ramirez or the hundreds of civilian lives. If he chooses Ramirez, mission failed, but if he chooses the civilains James starts sobbing as Commander David Matthews kicks down Ramirez's cell door. They attempt to disarm the bomb strapped to his chest and succeed. Commander David Matthews is releaved of duty by Cmdr. Ramirez and the 7th Ranger Regiments moves out. Transcript *''Player spawns with Commander Matthews, Sgt. Bacon, Cpl. Dunn, and Lt. Gonzalez in a hallway'' *''They meet with light opposition of Al Kadhum forces and eliminate the enemies'' *'Sgt. Brian Bacon: "These guys are tough."' *'Commander David Matthews: "Lets move."' *''The team head down the hallway and enter an Armory'' *'Al Kadhum soldier '(over the intercalm): "Hosiles identified. Evasive action." *''A squad of Al Kadhum base guards approach in a parallel line side by side with shields'' *''The team take fire from the front and sides as some soldiers slide to cover'' *'Cpl. James Dunn: "Ambush!"' *''Player must find cover as well'' *'Lt. Dan Gonzalez: "Tossing a frag!"' *''Lt. Gonzalez throws a frag, and as the Al Kadhum group approaches they take no damage'' *''The 7th Ranger team engage in a firefight'' *''After this is over they head head into a main control room and are met with a light ambush'' *''Cpl. Dunn and Lt. Gonzalez move in first'' *'Cpl. James Dunn: "Clear!"' *'Lt. Dan Gonzalez: "Room clear!"' *''Then the rest move into the room'' *'Cpl. James Dunn: "You wannt us to collect the intel sir?"' *''Cpl. Dunn picks up some documents'' *'Commander David Matthews: "No."' *''He then puts them down as Sgt. Bacon and Lt. Gonzalez kick open a nearby door and enter into another control room'' *'Sgt. Bacon: "Targets!"' *''Sgt. Bacon and Lt. Gonzalez quickly move into the room taking down enemies and then arresting two control workers'' *''The team enters the room and quickly scan for other enemies'' *'Commander David Matthews: "Good, we'll gather them for an investigation on our way out."' *''The workers start to yell, but their mouths are covered with cloths as the player must gun down two Al Kadhum main guards entering the room'' *'Sgt. Brian Bacon: "Come on, we still have a little ways to go."' *'Private James Connar: "Yeah."' *''The team heads down a flight of stairs battling light opposition until they reach a door'' *''Cpl. Dunn grabs a breaching charge from his belt and plants it to the door'' *'Cpl. James Dunn: "Fuel charge planted. Ready to breach."' *'Commander Matthews: "Do it."' *''Cpl. Dunn detonates the bomb and the door exploades pushing two guards quite a distance and knocking them out'' *'Commander Matthews: "Go, go, go!"' *'Cpl. James Dunn: "Breaching! Moving in!"' *They move into a intersection hallway which appears to be prison cells, they enter a Prison-Industrial Complex *'Sgt. Brian Bacon: '(Looking down the left hallway)' "Clear left."' *'Private James Connar: '(Looking down the right hallway) "Clear right." *''As the player looks forward, they are attacked by Al Kadhum main guards'' *'Private James Connar: "Targets sighted."' *''The team eliminate the enemies and begin to open up the cells with 4th and 2nd Ranger members'' *'2nd Ranger: "Hey thanks man."' *''He pats the players shoulder'' *'Private James Connar: "No problem."' *''They continue on with the mission'' *'Cpl. James Dunn: "Stack up."' *''Cpl. Dunn kicks down the door and as the player moves in he is attacked by a Al Kadhum main guard'' *'Muhammad Saf-Halad '(Over intercalm): "You think you have what it takes? No, you worthless piece of shit, ''laughs'' you have nothing!" *''The player goes down and must block the punches by (pressing X) and then punch the soldier by (Pressing the Right Trigger)'' *''Once the player has accomplished this the player gets up and must shoot five enemies each in the head without missing'' *'Muhammad Saf-Halad '(Over intercalm): "You dont have much time left, make your choice." *''At this point the player must choose to either kill Commander Ramirez or the hundreds of civilian lives. If the player chooses Ramirez, it's mission failed'' *''If the player chooses the civilians the gameplay continues'' *'Private James Connar: "No!" 'Starts crying '"I wish there was -"' *'Sgt. Brian Bacon: "There was nothing you could do James."' *''Commander Matthews kicks down Commander Ramirez's cell door'' *'Commander David Matthews: Come on!"' *'Private James Connar: "Guess your right."' *''James gets over the situation and heads into the cell as Cpl. Dunn unties Commander Ramirez'' *'Cpl. James Dunn: "Sir! Good to have you with us again sir!"' *'Commander Ramirez: "Good to be back."' *''He shakes Private James Connar's hand'' *'Commander Steve Ramirez: "You okay?"' *'Private James Connar: "Yeah...ill be fine."' *'Commander Steve Ramirez: "David, your releaved of duty, for now."' *'Commander Ramirez: "Sure Steve."' *''Two Rangers arrive in the room from the 2nd Ranger Regiment'' *'Ranger: "Sir, we need the ODST's and back up here now!"' *'Commander David Matthews: "Why?"' *'Ranger: "Intel says that theres a whole nother complex base facility below."' *'Commander Steve Ramirez '(Shaking his head): "Great." *''Commander Steve Ramirez looks at David Matthews'' *'Commander David Matthews: "Ill go secure the top, you and your team head to the base and clean up whats left."' *'Cpl. James Dunn: "Lets go then."' *'Sgt. Brian Bacon: "We go live to save."' *''The 2nd Ranger Regiment soldier run out and Commander David Matthews exits the room'' *'Commander Steve Ramirez: "Team, you know I would have fought with you during your epic journey, but that doesn't matter anymore.' *'Lt. Dan Gonzalez: "Hooah."' *'Commander Steve Ramirez: "Today, we fought for our accord, for our country...lets finish this."' Category:Levels